A new teacher
by Teardrops in the rain
Summary: Naruto is a vampire with a demon stuck inside of him. Sasuke is a normal happens to fall inlove with his new teacher. How will this mess end up. Narusasu Itakyuu Good Itachi and Kyuubi! Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi OoC on break
1. Chapter 1

**Note:_ I do not own Naruto  
_**"talking"  
_Thoughts  
_**Kyuubi talking**

**This is my first time writing a naruto fanfic so I hopt it's not too bad.**

**_Chapter one_**

Tsunade was getting more and more irritated for each second that passed her as her fingers tapped on the table faster and faster until someone opened the door and announced their presence.

"Brat where have you been, you're ten minutes late and you're the teacher for god's sake!

"Sorry Tsunade-baba I sort of ran in to something or rather someone " the man said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at a boy with black hair who sat among the rest of his new students and winked.  
The boy blushed and felt kind of lucky that the principle hadn't noticed when he snuck in right before his new teacher.

The class that had been forgotten stared at the blond young man who had just entered their classroom. The older women finally noticed the forgotten class; she turned towards them and said.  
"Well…ahem class listen up this is Naruto he is going to be your art/music and homeroom teacher" when Tsunade done with the announcement she left the room and let Naruto handle the rest.  
Naruto scanned the room and saw four faces he knew very well.

"Well class because I'm your new teacher you can call me Naruto or sensei if you want. I'd like to get to know you guys a little so I thought that we could skip class today and just get to know each other. As soon as he'd said that every girl in the room raised their hand. The young man looked around and saw a young girl with long blond hair and decided to let her speak.

"Ok how about you what's your name" Naruto asked

"I'm Ino, I like flowers and my question is, are you single and if you are would you go out with me?"

Naruto sweat dropped and thought,

_Is it just me or is this generation getting bolder and bolder._

"Yes I'm single but I'm not looking for someone at the moment and even if I were, I wouldn't date you because I don't swing that way" Naruto answered and looked at the boy he had bumped into and smirked when he saw the boy turn red. The girl still squealed along with other yaoi fans in the class. Time quicklu flew by and before they knew it the lesson had finished but during this time he got to know the boy of his interest's name it was Uchiha Sasuke. Before Naruto let his student leave he told the four people he had recognized that he wanted them to stay behind.  
"I would like to talk to Gaara, Kiba, Hinata and Neji."

The rest of the class left leaving the room except the small group. The blond looked at his students, no friends and said with a fond smile.  
"It's been a long time, How are you guys? How many years has it been?"

"50 years to be exact" said a cold voice that came from a guy with red hair.

Naruto studied his friends to see how they had changed during the time he hadn't seen them. The boy with red hair, Gaara had a pale complexion and dark rings around his eyes, it was like he hadn't slept for years and on his forehead there was a tattoo, it was the kanji for ai which meant love. The boy next to him, Neji had dark long hair and eyes that were white without pupils; they were beautiful but made you feel like they could see into your very soul. He was a bit taller than the other boy but still some inches smaller than Naruto.

Naruto shook his head inwardly as he was finished with studying them and thought:

_They Still haven't noticed it yet that's why they won't grow I thought after 50 years they would figure it out._

He looked at the other pair, the third boy Kiba who had short brown hair and red markings on his face and the girl, Hinata who looked just like Neji but that wasn't starange seeing as they are cousins. She too had the same beautiful eyes, while hers were filled with kindness; cousin's was more guarded and stiff.

"I see you two figured it out" Naruto said to them and the couple just smiled knowing what he meant. The blond gave one last glance before he asked how everyone else was.

"We're having a meeting tonight here why don't come you?" said Kiba

Naruto nodded and said to the kids that they should hurry to their next class. The teens left the room leaving the blond all alone.  
Naruto sat down in his chair and started to think

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha, Uchiha, wait a moment Itachi said he had a cute little brother. I guess he was right but there's something about him. What could it be?_

**With Sasuke**

Ever since this morning when he bumped in to Naruto he couldn't get him out of his head. That well toned chest he'd fallen into, those light sky colored eyes which dazzled him. He was perfect and the three marks on each side of his cheeks made him look wild and animalistic in a good way. Sasuke was stopped in the middle of his thoughts by one of his friends.  
"Neji what did Naruto talk to you about?"

"That's a secret and by the way why do you care?" asked the long hared boy.

"It's nothing" Sasuke quickly said trying to hide a blush that was forming.

The day went on and soon night came. Naruto walked into the quiet and dark school grounds. He walked silently through the halls until he reached a door. He slowly opened and...

"Welcome home young prince" said someone.  
"Have you found your soul mate yet?" asked someone else

Naruto became a little sad when he heard the last question and shook his head. But the look of sadness was replaced with a smile and the blond looked with happiness towards his friends and "family" and said

"Thank you for welcoming me back; I've missed all of you!

The crowed gave him a bittersweet smile when they saw his reaction to the question if he had found the one. Suddenly a middle aged man said

"What's with the sad faces it's not like he's old or something? He's got plenty of time said a man in a green spandex suit.  
Everyone looked the man who said that and thought passed through everyone's mind

_Yeah that's true your 12000 old and you still haven't found yours now that's sad _

The party ended early and Naruto came home exhausted. As soon as his body made contact with the bed he let the dreams take over.

**Naruto's dream**

Naruto made butterfly kisses down the jaw line of his partner. His kisses traced down to the neck where he sucked and nibbled on the soft skin he heard a soft moan escaping his lover and hear him moan his name.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto continued to make butterfly kisses along Sasuke's body until he reached his lover's hard member. The younger man let out a whimper and…

Naruto woke up panting and flushed. He could feel his southern part ache and he groaned "I need a cold shower" he said to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

_Damn I need to get a grip thi is Itachi's younger brother! But what I don't understand is why him? Why did I dream about him?_

**I'd my little cute Naru has gotten a little crush on a certain Uchiha; I guess it runs in the genes.**

_Um … Kyuu _we aren't related.

**Now don't say that you're hurting my feelings I thought you and I were close enough to be brothers.**

_I guess…I don't have time for this I need to get ready_

**So you can go and meet your lover boy right?**

Naruto blushed at the comment. He muttered something under his breath and went to get dressed. When he was done he headed toward the school.

* * *

**I don't think the people who read this now will know that I have corrected it and I doubt those who have read this before will be reading this part again, but that's another story.**

** What I want to say is thank you to all the people who have read and liked this story and thank you for those who have stuck with it from the beginning.**

** I have an announcement to you guys. I know I haven't written in almost two year and I apologize for those who waited for so long. I plan to finish this story and I'll be rewriting it as well. **

**It will take quite a long time before I'm done and hopefully I will end up with something that pleases you all. **

**Now enough of my ramblings and once again thank you for reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: _I do Not own Naruto _**

"Talking"_  
Thoughts_**  
Kyuubi talking**  
**

* * *

  
Chapter two**

Naruto arrived early and walked to Tsunade's office he knocked on the door and entered.  
"Naruto what happened you look like you haven't slept in 400 years" Said the older women a bit concerned  
"I'm so tiered I couldn't sleep last night" Naruto said as he sat down at the chair near the desk and laid his head down on the desk'

"Why did you dream of the past or didn't you get enough blood last night?" asked Tsunade.

"It's nothing like that It's just that I can't stop thinking of him."

"Who… Kyuubi?  
Naruto shook his head and just when he was about to tell who, someone knocked on the door and walked inside. Naruto and Tsunade looked at the person that entered the room it was a man with red short hair  
"Ahh! Young prince I heard that you had returned but wasn't sure so I wanted to ask lady Tsunade but it seems it's true. Welcome back"

"Thanks Sasori"

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to leave or else he couldn't prepare for his class, he said goodbye to the vampires and left.

The hallways where empty, as he walked he started to think again, he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him and so he walked right in to the person making them both fall with Naruto on the top.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking "Naruto said as he looked down to see who was under him. To his surprise it was no one other than Sasuke whose face looked like a tomato, Naruto quickly got of Sasuke and apologized again he offered a hand which Sasuke took.  
"It's okay"

It was still very early so Naruto asked why Sasuke was there.  
"I guess you could say it's childish but I don't like to be alone" answered Sasuke  
"It's not, no one wants to be alone so don't worry…your first class is with me right so why don't you wait with me until the lesson starts that way you won't feel lonely right?  
Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke accepted the offer and followed Naruto to his office. Naruto switched on the light as they entered he and Sasuke sat down.  
Quickly the room fell silent and it made both of them very uncomfortable so Naruto made the first move and offered Sasuke some tea.  
"So what do you do on your free time?"  
"Nothing it's usually very boring since Itachi is always on a business trip."

"Oh! I see "said Naruto ending the conversation making the room Quiet once again.

**Man this is boring I've watched soap operas better than this**

_Will you shut up Kyuubi Just because you don't get to see you precious Itachi doesn't mean you have to take it out on me._

**Easy Naru I'm just saying that even that hermit pervert gets more action than you**

_Arg! Please stop mental images_

"Naruto-sensei are you okay" Asked a worried Sasuke

"Sorry spaced out what were you saying?"

"Class starts Soon"  
Naruto looked at his watch and saw what time it was he quickly got out of his chair and hurried along with Sasuke to his class.

Luckily for him no one had gotten there before him, he let out a deep sigh and entered. The room was filled with Instruments and some chairs. He sat down and

Waited in silence with Sasuke until his class room started to fill with noisy students and finally when it was eight he started his lesson.

"Good morning! Today is our first music lesson so I want to know if someone in here knows how to play any instruments. Naruto was a bit shocked to see how few hands there were in the air. The only ones that knew how to play any instrument was his friends and Sasuke, he asked Sasuke what instrument he plays and the younger boy said that he could play a little on the piano and a little on the violin.

Naruto asked if he could play something for the class. Sasuke got up from his chair and walked towards the grand piano. He slowly sat down and took some deep breaths. Naruto could see that the boy was nervous and not used to playing in front of a crowed-  
The whole room was quite and focused on Sasuke, the room slowly filled with a kind and gentle melody it was beautiful but short and once again the room was quiet. Naruto clapped his hand along with rest of the class. When everyone was done and all the attention was once again on Naruto He said that they wouldn't be playing a lot of classical music this term but instead focus more on modern music.  
First every one need to learn how to play the guitar, bass, drums and keyboard, but you don't have to learn that one if you don't want to. Because this is a small group you just need to pick the one instrument you want to play and we'll start from there.

After everyone had chosen a instrument Naruto told them to pick a song.  
When the song was picked Naruto taught them the tabs that were needed and said to them to ask him if they couldn't get it to work.  
The last group Naruto helped was Sasuke's, he was glad to see that Sasuke was getting along with his friends. He asked the group what song they were going to play and who was playing what.

Gaara was the one to answer and Naruto wrote it down

Drums – Kiba  
Bass – Gaara  
1st Guitar - Neji  
2nd Guitar – Hinata

Vocal – Sasuke  
Song – Over My Head.  
By Sum 41.  
After he was done with everyone it was almost time for the lesson to end so Naruto gathered everyone.

"Next lessons I'll split this group so all of you can practise alone you'll have two week to train the later you'll perform for me and the rest of this class." Naruto said an dismissed his class and went to the school infirmary to get some well needed rest.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't written anything for a veery loong time but homework kan be a drag

I'll try to uppdate as soon an I can next time oh and please reviw.

Untill then XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:_ I do not own Naruto or the song.  
_**

"Talking"_  
Thinking/song._**  
Kyuubi talking.**

_**Yay a new chapte! I'd like to thank all my readers and those who have reviewed.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter three**

Sasuke was shaking as he looked at the class in front of him that was staring at him. He had never sung in front of anyone and the worst part was that everyone was looking at him especially Naruto. He watched as his teachers piercing gaze studied him. He could feel his check burn.

Neji could see how nervous his friend was so he gave Sasuke a pat on the shoulder and said  
"Calm down man just do like you did when we practised and everything will turn out well"  
"I guess" Sasuke said and calmed down a bit.

"Okay class calm down it's now group fives turn to play" Naruto said and waited for Sasuke and them to start.

The room went quiet and they started to sing.

_What happened to you  
played the victim for so long now in this game_

_What I thought was true  
is made of fiction and I'm following the same_

_But if I tried to make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin_

_I'm falling  
I'm falling_

_Now I'm in over my head with something I said_

_Completely miss read I'm better of dead_

_And now I can see how fake you can be  
this hypocrisy's beginning to get to me_

_It's none of my concern  
well look at me cause I don't believe in fame_

_I guess you haven't heard I've met our makers_

_They don't even know your name_

_But if I had to say Good bye to leave this hell  
I'd my time has served me well_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Now I'm in over my head with something I said_

_Completely miss read I'm better of dead_

_And now I can see how fake you can be  
this hypocrisy's beginning to get to me_

_This came all before those who suffered more_

_I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare_

_What's with my disgrace I lost the human race  
no one plans for it to blow up in their face_

_Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces_

_Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces_

_Now I'm in over my head with something I said_

_Completely miss read I'm better of dead_

_And now I can see how fake you can be  
this hypocrisy's beginning to get to me_

_Over my head better of dead_

_Over my head better of dead_

After the song was done everyone clapped their hands Sasuke who had closed his eyes during the performance opened them and looked around his eyes stopped at Naruto who was looking right at him. Their eyes met and Sasuke felt his heart beat faster he was happy with the attention the older guy was giving him and didn't want him too look away he wanted Naruto too only look at him and no one else, but their eye-contact quickly ended and Naruto introduced the next band.

Sasuke felt a bang to his heart when Naruto looked away and focused on the other band.

After music class Sasuke had home room. He walked down the hall. He didn't understand why he felt so lonely all of the sudden like a part of him was missing. He had never felt like this before not even when his parents died.

Sure he had been sad but he hadn't felt empty, all alone.

Sasuke was the first one to enter the class room where he was greeted by Naruto.

"Looks like we're the first ones once again" the blond young man said with a grin.

All Sasuke's loneliness seemed to fade away when he saw his blond teacher.

Sasuke nodded shyly and went to take a seat but stumbled and fell on Naruto.

"This is the second time this happened" Naruto said amused by the position.

This time it was Sasuke was on top and Naruto under.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just bowed down his head making his bangs cover his face.  
It looked like he was crying and Naruto couldn't stand seeing the younger boy sad.

He cupped Sasuke's cheek and asked

"Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked up only to be met buy two crystal blue eyes, his whole face flushed and wanted to look away but he couldn't.

In Naruto's eyes Sasuke looked really cute and he couldn't help but to kiss those pink soft lips.

Sasuke was shocked at the beginning and didn't know what to do.

Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke slowly opened his mouth not really sure what to do.

After a while Naruto broke the kiss because Sasuke was in need of air.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke but all of a sudden he felt a surge of power run thur his body and he knew this feeling too well.

**He's here Itachi's here **said the overjoyed Kyuubi.

_Great how am I going to explain this to him _Naruto thought

"U-Um Naruto-sensei just now you kissed me why?" asked a beat red Sasuke.

"Because I love you" Naruto said and gave Sasuke a little peck on the lips.

"And as much as I like this position people are going to come so unless you want them too see us like this you have to get up" Naruto said and ruffled the younger boys head.

Sasuke quickly got of and went to sit. Little bit after that moment his classmates started to gather and homeroom started.

* * *

_**Finally we get some action XD  
**_

_** well I'd like to say that I maybe this story will become an M but I'm not sure if that will happen.  
**_

**_please review and thanks for reading XD  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry but I won't be uploading for a while I have a major writers block but I hope I'll be back really soon  
_

_Sorry TT-TT  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:_ I do not own Naruto._**

"Talking"  
Thinkin  
Kyuubi Thinking

**_Chapter five_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Sasuke was happy when he came home his day couldn't have been better sure it didn't start so well but hell it wasn't all that bad I mean he had gotten kissed by his crush and found out that he had the same feelings. Nothing could spoil it, he thought as he walked in through the door. He got even happier when he saw that his older brother was home. He heard that he was in the kitchen and rushed to get there but stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice, Naruto's to be exact.

"Not now Itachi I have to show you to them first"

"I want to see him now I promise I will come to that stupid meeting" Itachi said as he leaned close to Naruto

"Fine" Naruto sighed.

"I need some clothes and a room" He said to the dark haired man.

Itachi nodded" You can use my room"

When Sasuke heard this he became confused he didn't understand what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure was that he needed to hide because Naruto was heading his way.

He quickly snuck in to a room that was near him, he opened the door a little to see when it was safe to leave the room.

As soon as Naruto had passed him Sasuke went to speak o his brother.

When Itachi saw Sasuke he smiled, it had been quite a while since he last saw his younger brother.

"Hello little brother I didn't hear you come in" Itachi said waiting for an answer.

"How do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked while glaring at his older brother.

At first Itachi was a bit shocked that Sasuke knew who Naruto was so he asked Sasuke the same question.

"I asked first answer me" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi opened his mouth and was just about to tell Sasuke something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Itachi I'm leaving now you better show up tonight" Shouted Naruto from the hall way and left.

Sasuke asked once again moments after the interruption.

Itachi sighed and said" Where old friends that's all now if you excuse me I have something I must attend to before it becomes night."

With that said he hurried to his bedroom.

He eagerly opened the door and kissed the young man in front of him.

"God I've missed you" He said and hugged the young man on the bed. He buried his head in the red long hair.

I missed you too Itachi Kyuubi said and wrapping his arms around Itachi.

"Hey how do Sasuke and Naruto know each other?"

Kyuubi looked down at first not wanting to tell but he knew that Itachi needed so he slowly opened his mouth and answered.  
"H-he's Naruto's soul mate"

Itachi was shocked t first but soon he became angry he did not want his brother to become a vampire but he also knew that there wasn't any way he stop it from happening.

"No I won't let him turn Sasuke!"

"Please don't interfere this is fate's will all you can do is watch, even if you don't want Sasuke to become one of us. It's his destiny; it's his destiny to be with Naruto."

He's also the only one that can make Naruto happy and Naruto deserves happiness after all that's happened to him, thought Kyuubi

Itachi let a heavy sigh leave him and he kissed the red head and said that he wouldn't interfere.

They continued to kiss and were just about to deepen the kiss when Kyuubi suddenly got a mental message from Naruto saying that it was time for them to come.

Itachi kissed Kyuubi along the neck he nibbled on the on the exposed flesh until it became pink he continued to travel down but was suddenly stopped when Kyuubi said

"It's time to go Itachi!"

Itachi ignored kyuubi's words and started to undress him but stopped when he heard the door

_Damn you Naruto _was the thought that went through his head when he went to open the door.

When he arrived at the door he saw his little brother standing there looking at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were filled with jealousy towards Itachi and love towards Naruto. Itachi looked at Naruto to see what he looked like. He had a gentle feeling surrounding him, something Itachi had never seen or thought the young prince had in him.

"Ah! Itachi I see you're done shall we leave then?"

Itachi didn't say anything to the question he just walked out the door and started walking towards the school.

As soon as they had left Sasuke took his coat and followed them.

_This is not stalking I'm merely watching out for Naruto_

Sasuke thought to him self and hid behind a wall when he saw Naruto looking back.

When Naruto and Itachi entered the school Sasuke followed them inside he walked quietly after them.

They suddenly entered a room this had caught Sasuke by surprise. He slowly walked to the door that they had closed and opened it a little. He looked in through the little spring to se what they were doing.

He felt his chest burst when he saw Naruto's head leaning into Itachi's neck.

Sasuke didn't understand his brother knew his feelings for the blond and he thought Naruto had some feelings for him.

Unable to watch anymore he ran. Sasuke ran as fast as his body would let him and when he came he rushed into his room locked the door. He leaned on the door and slumped down on the ground crying his heart out.

Meanwhile Naruto pulled his fangs out of Itachi.

"Sorry Itachi giving Kyuubi his own body took more energy then I thought"

A sharp pain travelled through Naruto's body just when Itachi was about to say something.

He kneeled down in pain it was making him weak and sad but he didn't understand why.

_Why is this happening this shouldn't happen unless?_

**_Yes Kit this should only happen when your soul mate is in pain and judging by the pain I'd say it's emotional._**

_But what could make him this sad?_

Naruto asked himself as the walked towards the room where they would be meeting the rest of their kind.

* * *

_**That's all for today I will try to upload as fast as I can and I'm really trying to get some more scenes between Naruto and Sasuke XD**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:_ I do not own Naruto  
_**

**Kyuubi talking to Naruto  
**_Thoughts  
_"Talking"  
Written

* * *

**_Hey there I'm sorry i have been really lazy to write but here is a new chapter __enjoy XD_**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Naruto hurried to school, he was really worried about Sasuke. That suffocating feeling still hadn't disappeared. He looked everywhere for Sasuke but couldn't find him anywhere and he was just about to give up for the day when he suddenly spotted something dark. He followed the dark colored hair and to his luck it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait I need to talk to you"

The younger man turned around and when he saw Naruto he quickly turned around and dashed away.

Naruto quickly followed Sasuke.

"WAIT SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he ran after the shorter boy.

Sasuke just ignored Naruto and picked up the pace he didn't want to face Naruto, not now it hurt too much.

But Sasuke's speed was nothing compared to Naruto's inhuman speed so he was easily caught by the blond.

"LET GO!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to get out of Naruto's grasp.

Naruto just tightened the grip around the arm he had caught and pulled Sasuke into a gentle embrace.

"Let go let go let go!" Sasuke said struggling to get out of the embrace but this only mad Naruto hold him tighter.

"What's wrong Sasuke why are hurting so much?" Naruto asked in a worried voice

"Why Naruto why must you hurt me so can't you just leave me alone!" Sasuke said as he started to cry.

"I-I don't understand Sasuke?"

"WHY DID DO THAT TO ME WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE ITACHI!"

"Itachi? I'm not in love with him!" Naruto stated.

This shocked Sasuke a little but he knew what he saw and he still didn't believe Naruto.

"Don't lie I saw you guys last night!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

_What last night?_

**Kit have you already forgotten you drank from Itachi last night!**

_Shit and they said that they felt someone had entered but I never thought it would be Sasuke._

"It's not what you think Sasuke that was something else!" Naruto said. Sasuke still wasn't convinced and clearly pointed that out.

"How can what I saw mean something else?"

"Okay Sasuke you might not believe me when I say this but I'm not human I'm a vampire"

What do you think I' retarded or something everyone knows that vampires don't exist Sasuke thought to himself.

If you don't believe me then I can prove it come here tonight and I'll show you" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke on the lips leaving him to drown in his own thoughts.

Sasuke gently touched his lips and thought

_Maybe I should come tonight._

When Sasuke arrived at the school late that night he heard someone call his name so he looked up to where the sound came from.

Sasuke was surprised when a body suddenly fell toward him and landed next to him.

The raven haired teen looked at the person in front of him, it was Naruto.

"Hey ready for a quick trip Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and was startled when Naruto suddenly picked him up,

**So kit where are we going? **

_Home _

It had only taken a couple of minutes for them to get to an old torn manor.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto told him that it was his home and then continued to carry him until the entered a large room with a king size bed, desk, mirror and a wide closet.

Naruto gently put Sasuke down on the soft bed and walked toward the desk, he pulled out a drawer and took a book out of it and walked back to Sasuke and gave him the book. It was a scrapbook filled with old newspaper clippings and pictures.

Sasuke read one of the clippings and it said:

Count Uzumaki and his lovely wife were found murdered in their lovely manor 14th of February 1859 leaving their 15 year old son Naruto 

Sasuke looked at the picture to the text and saw a devastated Naruto staring into the camera.

He couldn't believe what he saw when he saw the name, the picture and the date.

But somehow a feeling deep inside hi said that Naruto wasn't lying but then there was only one question left.

Why had Naruto fed of Itachi?

"How come Itachi knows?" Sasuke asked feeling jealousy grow once again

"Well you see your brother is bloodied" Naruto said in a nervous voice

"Bloodied?"

"U-Um he's also a vampire!" Naruto Said and looked away.

This confused Sasuke he didn't understand how his brother could have been bloodied without him knowing it.

"S-Sasuke before you become to confused I'd like to tell you something Naruto said and opened his mouth.

"You see a vampire can't just bloody anyone it has to be…

* * *

**_Man I'm so mean for stopping there but if you really wanna know what he's gonna say you'll have to wait until my next chapter XP mwuhaha  
oh and don't forget to review thatnks well that's all for now_**


	7. Chapter 7

Note; I do not own Naruto

_**Man it's been such a long time so I wrote a little extra just a little ^ ^"  
enjoy =^_^=**_

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter seven**

"You see a vampire can't just bloody anyone if we were too that human would die and would forever stay in the form that it was in when he/she drank the blood they'd be preserved in their youthful body forever, preserved but dead" Naruto told the young man in front f him

Sasuke looked at Naruto trying to process all the new information and asked if what Naruto has said was true then why wasn't his brother dead.

"Well even vampire's have soul mates so if a vampire was to bloody his soul mate then soul mate the soul mate as well would become a vampire"

"So Itachi's found his soul mate?"

Naruto nodded and waited for what Sasuke was going ask next

"Tell me who it is" said Sasuke it was more a command then a question

Naruto started to become a little nervous and asked if Sasuke didn't want to hear who his soul mate was. Sasuke agreed being a little curious as to which name Naruto would utter hoping it was his own.

"Well…your Soul mate is….me"

Joy filled Sasuke his huge crush turned out to be his soul mate he was so happy he almost, almost forgot to ask about Itachi?"

Before Naruto said anything he came closer to Sasuke and kissed him. It was a short but sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and places his forehead against Sasuke's and looked at him and said "you might not like what you're going to hear right now but please believe me when I say that you're the only one I love"

Sasuke was becoming a bit worried but nodded that he would listen to everything.

Well technically Itachi is bloodied by me so even though he's a vampire I can drink his blood cause we have a some kind of bond.(1)

"Um ok but if you bloodied him wouldn't that make him your soul mate as well" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed not liking the idea of chairing Naruto with some one else.

"Normally that would be true but I'm different from normal"  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked becoming interested what could make a vampire more different than they already are.

"The reason I'm different is because I have a demon inside me and he is Itachi's Soul mate"

Sasuke nodded his head and in his mind went through everything he'd learnt to night.

_Okay so he's a vampire with a demon inside him and on top that he's my teacher. This insane but somehow I can feel that everything he says is true_

Naruto was also in deep thought talking to Kyuubi.

**I'm so proud of you kit now all you have to do is tell him about the ageing, hunters, and you position in our little world and of course you'll have to introduce him to every one**

_Yeah I almost forgot about the position thing it's been such a long time since I really took my own responsibility and Tsunade being the nice person she is has been taking care of everything_

Kyuubi was just about to say something but Naruto's attention was once again on his love.

Sasuke "I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm insane and never want to se me I'd understand and I'd leave you alone forever because I don't want to trouble you." Naruto said and embraces the younger one.

"NO…no you can't leave me aren't you suppose to be my soul mate" Naruto said starting to become upset he held on to Naruto like he was afraid that if he let go Naruto would disappear

"I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to make you sad all I want is for you to be happy." Naruto whispered

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath on his neck and a pleasant shiver went down his spine.

The night became later and later, soon to become day Naruto let go of the embrace he somewhat came loose from Sasuke's death grip but the young man still had a firm grip on his shirt.

"Come on Sasuke we have to get you home it's getting late and we have school tomorrow plus you brother would maim me if he comes home and finds you gone"  
"No I want to stay with you" said Sasuke refusing to let go of Naruto.

The blond young man let a sigh escape him he knew he had no choice but to follow Sasuke home and probably stay there, so much for dinner huh.

Come on I'll take you home and I promise I'll stay with you, I have some business with Itachi too so" Naruto said and smiled.

When they entered the big house Sasuke went to his room while Naruto went to look For Itachi.

"Yo Chi I told your brother a little about vampires" Naruto said in a cheerful voice but Itachi new he was serious.

He also knew why Naruto was there. His brother was most likely emotional unstable right now and needed Naruto.

"Hey Chi can you do me a favour?"

"I depends what do I get?"  
"If you give me some of your blood I'll give you and Kyuubi some time alone."

Itachi agreed so Naruto made a body for Kyuubi and in return he got the blood that was very much needed.

After Naruto had filled his hunger he was about to go back to Sasuke but was stopped by Itachi. Naruto turned around to hear what the older man wanted.

"Sai" was all he said

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "what about him?"

"He's back" Itachi stated

"Whose Sai" said a voice behind Naruto everyone looked at Sasuke who was standing behind Naruto.

"S-Sasuke didn't se you h-he he."

* * *

_**Well the bond thingy I was thinking that only vampire who has known each other for a long time can drink each others blood or if it's someone they really trust **_

_**I'm saying this now because I probably won't explain it later.**_

_**That's all for now I'd like to thank my reviewers and those who have read the story and please review **_

_**And you must admit I wasn't as mean this time right XD**_

_**Bye for now**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

"Talking"  
_Thoughts Dream _  
**Kyuubi talking**

* * *

** Chapter eight**

"Who's Sai" Sasuke asked waiting for one of the two to answer. Naruto opened his mouth and was just about to say something but Itachi interrupted

"He said he wanted to talk to you about Danzou "**(1) **Itachi said to Naruto ignoring Sasuke.

Naruto groaned in annoyance but said he'd deal with Sai when the guy appeared.

HEY WHO IS SAI!? Sasuke who had been ignored for quite some time shouted.

"It's no one special" Naruto said and walked over to Sasuke, he kissed him on the forehead and said that Sasuke didn't have to worry about him.

Sasuke knew he couldn't argue with Naruto so he left the matter and headed to his room.

Naruto followed Sasuke and entered Sasuke's room he watched as Sasuke laid down on his bed. Naruto sat down on an armchair in the room he watched as Sasuke quickly fell asleep and he himself could feel his eyelids feel heavy and darkness fill his vision.

_Naruto looked at the scene in front of him. There laid a beautiful raven haired man with pale white skin. Naruto kneeled down and embraced the cold bloody body._

" _No, no, no" chanted Naruto over and over again " you can't leave me again you promised we'd be forever the last time you can't die now NO!" Naruto cried but his sobs were buried in the hair of his love "Why? Why Sa... _

Naruto's eyes snapped open he was shaking and his clothes drenched in sweat Sasuke stood beside him with a worried look.

Sky blue eyes searched it's surroundings and when it finally landed on the raven haired boy relive filed Naruto "What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to the blond. Suddenly Naruto pulled on to his lap and hugged him.

Thank God it was just a dream; I can't handle losing him again Naruto thought to himself and inhaled Sasuke's smell.

The raven haired boy didn't really want to leave Naruto's warm embrace but had no choice "Umm…Naruto we have to get ready we have school today Sasuke pointed out." Naruto sheepishly apologized and let go of Sasuke.

Naruto went down stairs and asked Itachi if he could borrow some clothes, he got and went to shower when he was done he and Sasuke headed to school.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by a pale boy with pitch black hair and a wide fake smile.

"Ah! Naruto it's been a while" said the boy and walked closer. He looked at Sasuke who was standing next to Naruto and a wide smirk covered his face.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at the boy in front of him. Who did he think he was being so friendly with **my** Naruto?

Sai just ignored the weak glares Sasuke was throwing at him and moved closer to Naruto.

He moved closer until there were only a few inches apart from their lips. "I see you have found your soul mate again, let's just hope this one doesn't try to kill you" Sai said and glanced at Sasuke "But don't worry if that happens I'll be there for you" Sai said and stepped back a bit.

"There is a reason why you're here isn't there?" Naruto asked annoyed at Sai because he knew the pale boy in front of had just done what he did to tease Sasuke."

"There is, it's just that this information is better left for just yours and Tsunade-sama's ears" said Sai and left.

**Kit didn't Itachi say he wanted to talk about Danzou, let's just hope it's not bad news. **

_Yeah let'__s hope _

Sasuke just stood there staring at what had just played in front of him. He wanted to know what kind of relationship they had and why did this Sai guy mention Tsunade? What did he mean by me betraying Naruto? Everything was just so confusing; there were all these secrets and Sasuke was being left out. Wasn't he Naruto's soul mate didn't he have a right to know what was going on.

All these thoughts were preoccupying Sasuke the he failed to notice that he was being dragged in to the school. Once inside the split up and went different ways. Sasuke went to His next class and Naruto went to Tsunade.

As soon as he entered the room Sai appeared right behind him they both sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and waited for Sai to say to tell them the important information he had gathered.

"So Sai what did you find out?"

"Danjou is planning to rebel against us so I came to warn you, right now he doesn't have anyone on his side seeing as everyone loves both you and our prince very much. But because you left us for so long they are on the edge, however you can win them back to our side if you return to the castle." Sai informed them.

Naruto thought about what Sai had said and he knew this was the only way so he asked when he needed to return. Sai told "As soon as possible".

After they had finished their little talk Naruto headed towards his office.

_I know I have to return but what about Sasuke I can't leave him, he wouldn't be able to handle it and neither would I._

**I know kit, you'll just have to tell him everything and then I mean everything he deserve at least that and if he truly loves you he'll follow you to the castle **

Naruto thought about what Kyuubi had said and decided to tell Sasuke the next time he saw him.

-- A LITTLE TIME SKIP--

Sasuke walked down the hall he was heading towards the cafeteria. When he arrived he spotted his friends and started to walk towards them.

"Did ya hear Sai's back" Said Kiba.

"I wonder what kind information he brought back with him." Neji asked

"Whatever it is we'll hear about it tonight" Said Gaara in his monotone voice.

Sasuke who heard all of this was shocked at first but then he got a great idea he could ask his friend what kind of relationship Naruto and Sai had. He was so focused on Naruto and Sai he even forgot to ask how his friends knew Sai.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and asked "What kind of relationship does Naruto and Sai have?" The whole table looked at Sasuke in shock and gave each other a glance.

"U-um they are acquaintances" Hinata said quietly.

"Oh" Sasuke said and thought to himself.

_Why is everyone hiding something from me? _

Sasuke got up and started to walk not really knowing where his feet were taking him. When he finally came to his senses hew noticed that he was already at home.

He went to his room and lay down and started to think. After a while he snoozed of and when he finally woke up he could feel someone sitting next to him s he looked up and saw Naruto

"Sasuke there's some thins I'd like to tell you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto showing that he was listening. Naruto who got the clue opened his mouth and said" Sasuke remember how I told you I was a vampire? Well I still have a few things to tell you. You see….

* * *

_**(1) Not really sure how you spell his name ^^'' **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading please review.**_

_**That's all from me now. Until next time XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"  
_Thoughts_  
**Kyuubi**

** Chapter nine**

**

* * *

  
**

You see there is a rebellion starting among us vampire and therefore every vampire have to return to our home Naruto said with a glum expression.

"O-oh when are you leaving and when do you return" Sasuke asked in a sad voice.

"Tomorrow" Naruto looked away from Sasuke and said "Sasuke once we leave we won't return here ever and then I mean Itachi too."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what Naruto was telling him.

He couldn't believe he was telling him that he was going to leave his soul mate and never return.

"N-no you can't leave me Naruto" He choked out as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

He raced forward into Naruto chest and hugged him, clutching Naruto's shirt.

"Shh" Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and calmly said "I would never leave you Sasuke I can't live without you but I must warn you. You must be prepared if you are to come with me to the castle, seeing as I will be bringing you to a castle full with vampires.

"I don't care where you take me as long as you don't leave me" said Sasuke In a weak voice.

Naruto buried his head in Sasuke black silk hair and inhaled the sweet scent of his mate.

**Kit. I know you don't want to take him with you because it is dangerous but don't forget that he is your only weakness now and if you're not here to protect him they'll try to kill him once you're gone**.

_I know Kyuu I know better than anyone that he is my only weakness but what if someone loses control and kills him I could never forgive myself if something happened to him__._

**Don't forget that you can't leave him here and return later because once we all leave too many would have disappeared and it would be strange if only you came back. **

_Then what am I suppose to do?_

**Turn him.**

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Naruto who had been in chock because of what Kyuu has said snapped out of his trance and looked into Sasuke dark eyes.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and said "The only way to keep you totally safe is to turn you, but Sasuke you must understand that once you have become on of us you can never become human again."

Sasuke nodded not really thinking it through he wanted nothing more that to be with Naruto for the rest of his life.

"I'm ready so how do you do when you turn some one?" Sasuke asked the older man.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's willingness but he was still a bit weary about turning Sasuke.

It's not like it was too dangerous or something like that but the transformation would be quite painful and the feeding would take time to get used too. He was just worried how Sasuke would take to all of this.

"So what are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked who was starting to become very irritated.

"Haha, Impatient aren't we" Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke one the lips. He gave a little smile and said "Sorry to be a party pooper but I can't turn you right now"

"But you said!" Sasuke whined.

"Yes I know what I said but first I have to introduce you to everyone, but for know I'm taking you home" Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hand and started to drag him home.

When they came home Naruto told Itachi about what he planed to do and that he would bring Sasuke to the meeting tonight. After he had talked to Itachi he walked down the hall and headed towards Sasuke's room and when he finally was standing in front of the door he knocked and waited for Sasuke to answer.

He told Sasuke about the meeting and said that he would be taking him there to introduce him to everyone.

The evening quickly turned into night and the small group went once again back to school.

Sasuke walked shyly behind Naruto as the entered the room. His eyes scanned the room and to his chock he saw many people he knew. Like his four teachers Kakashi, Iruka, Deidara and Sasori. He also saw his friend there but somehow he'd had a feeling he'd see them there.

After he had returned home and had time think about his day, but his biggest surprise was that the principle, Tsunade was also there. He'd heard people say she was fifty even though she looked like she was in her late forties, but now he really wondered how old she was.

"Ah! Naruto I see you've finally arrived and with a guest Tsunade said and glanced at Sasuke" said Tsunade

Everyone in the room gave a small bow and glanced at the raven.

Sasuke could feel every eye in the room was focused on him and it made him uneasy so he hid even more behind Naruto's arm. The whole room was filled with silence until someone said.

"Isn't it enough that you turned one Uchiha did you have to bring the traitor as well" a man with bluish hair stated

Naruto glared at the man and growled "Know your place Mizuki next time I something from you. You won't have to worry about finding food.

When Mizuki heard this he became scared and hid behind the rest of the vampires.

"There is no need to be rude but it wouldn't hurt to tell why you brought the young Uchiha even after what has happened in the past" Iruka said gently

"You all remember how it was in the past right?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded for him to continue.

"Well I was given a second chance and I intend to use it"

Everyone gave a sign of understanding and the first to ask what Naruto would do now with the rebellion and all was Kakashi. Naruto explained that he would return and that he would turn Sasuke as well.

After Naruto had answered the question they have asked. Someone asked if Naruto would once again rule his people.

"Now that I have found my soul mate I shall take the responsibility I owe to all of you. Please forgive me for no doing my duty as I should have." Naruto announced.

Once the meeting was over everyone left except Sasuke's friends and Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me? Sasuke asked

"Like you would have believed us, you'd probably thing we where mental or something" Kiba answered.

Before Sasuke could ask another question Naruto interrupted and said that he needed to do something and that he would come back to take Sasuke home when he was finished.

It was then Sasuke came up with what he wanted to ask them.

"What is Naruto to you guys I mean when we entered the room everyone bowed?"

"Naruto is our prince, he is a pure vampire and he has never been human but was born a vampire."

Neji answered

Sasuke became shocked when he heard this he would never have thought that Naruto was a prince. He started to wonder what kind of life Naruto had lived before he came here. This also made him think of what that bluish haired had said so he asked his friends, about why the man had called him a traitor.

This time to his surprise it was Gaara who answered and he said that Sasuke should ask Naruto about that.

Just when Sasuke was about to ask them one last question Naruto came and said that it was getting late and that they had school tomorrow

When Sasuke finally arrived at his house, he and Naruto went to his room he wanted to ask about what the bluish hired man had said.

"What did that Mizuki guy mean?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and went to sit down on Sasuke's soft bed. He patted for Sasuke to sit next to him and Sasuke obeyed.

Once Sasuke had taken a seat next to the blond, Naruto pulled the younger boy into his lap so that his face was against Naruto's chest.

He nuzzled against the dark hair and started to explain his past.

"You see Sasuke long ago when ninjas still lived. I lived in a small village named Konoha. My mother and father had left after faking their death to protect the village.

I loved that village very much, it was the place I was born in and no matter how hard I tried to help them the always glared at me and beat me.

But there was one person that truly saw me, he as well was all alone. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since the first time I had met him I could feel that he was my soul mate, that he was the one just for me so I tried my best to always seem strong in his eyes. At first it gave the wrong effect instead of becoming my friend he became my rival but that was okay because at least he was still looking at me. But it all changed on day when he saved my life and I his."

Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

The younger boy looked focused at him and waited for Naruto to continue and when he didn't Sasuke pointed out that, that didn't explain everything.

Naruto pulled the smaller boy closer to himself and continued the story.

"You see Sasuke wanted to kill someone and when an evil man came and offered him power he betrayed the whole village and me"

Naruto said in a shaky voice

"Someone had to stop him and the only one strong enough was me. I couldn't bare watching him controlled by that slimy snake killing innocent people so I stopped him with my on bare hands" Naruto finished with tears falling down his cheeks.

He tightened the grip around Sasuke as if he was afraid that when he let go he would disappear like he once had.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in a small voice and looked at the blond.

The story Naruto had told was a sad one and of course a little hard to believe but Sasuke didn't care about that now. He didn't want his usually happy vampire to look so sad.

"Naruto" He said again to get the older boys attention. Naruto looked at Sasuke and was shocked when he felt two soft lips on his own.

Sasuke pulled away and said "Don't cry okay" as he wiped Naruto's tears

"Thanks" Naruto said and leaned in for another kiss. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking entrance which Sasuke granted.

At first Sasuke struggled for dominance but Naruto quickly won. He pulled away and started to trace Sasuke's jaw down until he reached the neck he gently sucked on the soft flesh living a mark.

Sasuke's position in Naruto's lap started to become more and more uncomfortable. So he swung one of his legs so that they were on each side of Naruto's legs.

Once Sasuke had settled down Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt and traced the soft skin with his hand and Sasuke moved against the hand and let out a moan when Naruto rubbed against his nipple.

Naruto smirked and pinched it making Sasuke moan louder and just when his other had was moving closer to the ravens growing erection Itachi opened the door. They didn't notice him until he let out a loud cough.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the door and saw the older Uchiha. Both of the boys blushed looking like two freshly ripe tomatoes.

"Could I speak with you Naruto?" Itachi asked and when Sasuke heard this he quickly got of Naruto and ran into the toilet.

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke until he had disappeared into the toilet once he was gone Naruto stood up and walked toward Itachi and they went to Itachi's office.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a pure blood because of you Sasuke might be in danger!"

Itachi shouted

"I know that because I'm a pure blood that I would put him in danger but do not think for a second that I wouldn't give my life to save him and once we arrive at the castle I'll have my strongest including me protecting Sasuke" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Fine but once we are at the castle I will not leave Sasuke's side do you understand me"

"Yes I understand" Naruto said and walked back to Sasuke's room.

He knocked softly and stepped inside.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked as he lay underneath his arm and comfy covers.

"He just wanted to know the living arrangements once we arrive at the castle Naruto said and gave Sasuke a peck on his cheek.

When Naruto was about to leave Sasuke timidly asked if he could stay. Not wanting to upset his love Naruto stripped until he was only wearing his boxers and climbed onto the bed. Once he had found a comfy position he pulled Sasuke into a strong embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello there I know it's been along time so wrote a bit extra**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers XD And please review.**

**Until next time  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there fellow readers...please don't be upset but I will not be uppdating for quite some time (not that i did it before) but i have three reasons first I need to think how i want the story to end seeing as I have yet to figure that out -.-'''

the other reason is that my pc crashed along with all my files and the chapter i had been writing on

and the last reason is that i'm visiting my grandparents and will not have any acsses to a computer TT^TT

so i'm so sorryTT_TT

Tear Dropps In The Rain


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"  
_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

_**Chapter**__** ten**_

When Naruto woke up next morning he looked at the younger boy that lay in his arms. At first he tried to get up but when Sasuke stirred a bit he decided to just lay there until the other woke up.

_**Kit, I've got a strange feeling about **__**Mizuki. You should keep an eye on him.**_

_Yeah I know what you mean; he'll probably try something when I'm not looking._

_Naruto told Kyuubi._

Naruto looked at the raven haired boy he cupped the soft cheek and leaned gown and kissed Sasuke's lips, he was surprised when the soft lips responded. He smiled in to the kiss and traced his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the younger male granted. Naruto and Sasuke's tongues battled against each other until they both needed air.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead and greeted him

"Good morning Sasuke are you nervous about today?"  
Sasuke let out a sound of confusion and looked at Naruto.

"I see you've forgotten that today is the day that we leave this town and head towards the castle." Naruto told the younger man.  
Sasuke asked the blond if it would take a long time until they arrived at the castle but Naruto told them that the trip would only take a night seeing as they are vampires and the travel at a high speed.

They got out of the bed and walked down the stairs only to be greeted by a cranky Itachi.

"Hello Itachi" Naruto greeted happily.

Itachi only grunted and walked past them into his office and shut the door.

_What crawled up his ass and died?_ Naruto asked Kyuubi

_**Kit how would you feel if you just got to know your little brother is to become a vampire and you haven't gotten laid for a long time!**_

_What! You mean you didn't do anything the last time I let you out?_

_**Well it's not my fault it's yours!**_

_My?! How can it b my fault?_

_**I had to explain the whole Sasuke and you thing and when we were just bout to get started you came**_

_Hehe sorry, wait didn't i give you a chance when i drank is blood!_

_**Yeah but then he was too worried now that his brother knew about our world and I couldn't get him in the mood!  
**_

_Oh! well iI guess i can let you out.**  
**_

"Hey Sasuke could you get me some of Itachi's clothes" Naruto asked the younger male. Sasuke said that he could get some and asked Naruto why he needed them.

"You'll see" was all he said in reply.

Naruto started to do some weird hand signs and a poof of smoke appeared and amongst all the smoke stood a slim naked red haired young man.

Naruto handed the clothes the naked man.

"Who are you?"

"I am the nine tailed demon Kyuubi little Uchiha" Kyuubi said and left a very confused Sasuke.

Kyuubi walked towards the office door and slowly opened it. Inside sat a very cranky Uchiha.

He closed the door without a sound so that Itachi wouldn't hear him when he entered. He quietly walked by him and stopped when he was right behind the taker man. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and inhaled the sweet scent of his mate.

"I see he finally let you out" Itachi said and turned his head so that their lips met.

Kyuubi let go of Itachi so that he could turn around.

Itachi pulled the smaller man onto his lap and said "I won't let you get a way this time!"

"I hope not said Kyuubi and captured the others lips, he opened his lips when he felt the Itachi's tongue lick his bottom lip. Kyuubi pushed himself against Itachi making their growing erections rub against each other and they both let out a deep moan.

Itachi's hands traced the silk soft skin and removed the fox's shirt.

"When arrive we tomorrow the demon brat will have to leave Uchiha alone to meet with the elders, that's when I want you to capture him" a man said. He looked out his window and watched as rain poured down. He smirked and told himself "Soon you'll pay for what you caused".

* * *

Umm thank you for being patient and waiting but I have some bad news I won't be updating very quickly, not that I did before. ^^''But just so you know.

I cut of the Kyuubi Itachi scene because I'm too embarrassed to write anything more ///

Thanks for reading XD


End file.
